scifiworldbuildingfandomcom-20200215-history
Milky Way Galaxy
Overview The Milky Way Galaxy is approximately 13.51 billion years old, and contains roughly 100 billion planets. Today, it is home to more than 50 space-faring civilizations. It is said that the galaxy’s lifeforms were created billions of years ago by an ancient and incredibly powerful race of transient beings called the Precursors. Since the seeding of the galaxy, it has seen countless civilizations rise and fall, along with crisis after crisis, war after war, discovery after discovery. Societies have developed across all corners of this galaxy across the millennia from the ancient Forerunner Empire of which so much has been learned and discovered, to the Protheans who raised many civilizations into prosperous societies, but these are just a few of the countless empires and people’s that have lived through the ages. In the present day of 2578, after years of conflict, a golden age of technology and progress along with the ending of the Reaper cycles once and for all, the powers that be grow restless again. A great conflict is brewing, among it’s belligerents are the members of the unbreakable union known as the Great Alliance, it’s allies, the prosperous TEC, the young, but aggressive KMR Industrial Empire, the newly realized superpowers of the mighty Rebel Alliance and CIS. These are only a mere handful of the many other organizations and leaders that have some stake in the coming conflict. A dark force is rising in the shadows and the great armies of the galaxy will march to war once more in what will inevitably be one of the greatest and most defining conflict in galactic history, but only time will tell who the victor will be. Regions The Milky Way Galaxy is divided up into ten regions. These regions are the Core Worlds, Orion Belt, Nova Expanse, Attican Traverse, Citadel Space, Terminus Systems, Ventius Sector, Outer Rim, Mid Rim, and Deep Core. Each of these regions is home to a host of factions and peoples. Some are strong allies, others are bitter enemies, and some could care less on what the other is doing. The Core Worlds The Core Worlds are the various sectors and quadrants that wrap around the very center of the galaxy, also known as the Deep Core. The Core Worlds are dominated by the Rebel Alliance and are also shared by the Corporate Sector which contains many large trade entities like the Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation. Due to one governmental body controlling most of this region, it is very stable and conflict is extremely rare. The Orion Belt The Orion Belt encompasses the entirety of the territory around and across the galactic south. The Orion Belt is home to the Great Alliance, Trader Emergency Coalition, Orthodox Advent Unity, and the Ascendent Advent Unity. The Orion Belt is also home to many independent factions and systems. Conflict is uncommon in this region due to most of the local major powers being very close allies. The only conflict of considerable importance to note is that of the two Advent factions previously mentioned. While being mostly peaceful, the Orion Belt also has a very large criminal element that resides within it. This is not too much of a concern as the regional powers keep the pirate numbers in check. Despite this, some criminal organizations have still managed to survive and make a name for themselves in this region. The Navian Raiders are the most notable of these. The Hutt Cartel, Black Suns, and Zann Consortium have also been known to operate in this region. In addition, the mercenary organization known as the Crimson Brotherhood is based in this region. The Nova Expanse The Nova Expanse is the largest region located in the galactic west. It once was known as the Unknown Regions, however, after a fair amount of exploration by the rest of the galaxy, it was renamed the Nova Expanse. It is inhabited by the Commonwealth of Karena, Katian Trade Guild, Karasi Dominion, Vex Star Order, Mantis Clans, Church of Deconi, Skataran Remnant, New Covenant Empire, and numerous independent factions and other organizations. Due to the tense relationships between many of the region’s factions, conflict is very common. The Attican Traverse The Attican Traverse is rather humble when compared to the other regions. It is located eastward of the Core Worlds and is mostly populated by independent systems. The Galactic Empire has hold of a small territory in this region and the VSO along with the Karasi Dominion have been expanding into the Traverse as well. The Traverse is also the main tradeline of the Great Alliance, connecting Citadel Space to the rest of their allies in the Orion Belt. The Sangheili Raiders and Attican Marauders also have a heavy presence in this region. Due to a lack of overall enforcement, this region is a pirate haven and conflict is common. Citadel Space Citadel Space is the name for the territories controlled by the Citadel Races and Citadel Council. While the region is technically under control from one body, it is actually home to the individual factions and species that make up the Citadel Races. These are the Aurelia Systems Alliance, Turian Hierarchy, Asari Republics, Salarian Union, Vol Protectorate, Illuminated Primacy, and Courts of Dekunna. Having a pseudo single government controlling the whole region means internal conflict is extremely rare and is never anything more then the occasional pirate band. This can’t be said for external conflict, however, as Citadel Space borders the Nova Expanse and Terminus systems. The former being filled with actively hostile alien factions and the latter being populated with criminal syndicates, terrorist organizations, petty tyrants, and malicious mercenary bands. Citadel Space is also frequently used by various factions neutral with the Great Alliance to safely pass into and out of the Terminus Systems. The Terminus Systems The Terminus Systems are located on the opposite side of the galaxy from the Orion Belt in the galactic north. They are an oddity among the different regions as they are mostly run by criminal gangs and mercenary groups. These groups consist of the Blue Suns, Eclipse, Blood Pact, and Talon mercenaries. The small remnants of the Batarian Hegemony also reside in this space. Various reports have suggested that the pro-human extremist organization known as Cerberus, has a large presence in the region and it is the main location for many of their operations. The Quarian and Geth races also inhabit the edges of the Terminus Systems, close to its border with the Ventius Sector. The Terminus Systems are plagued with conflict. With all the warlords, criminals, and mercenaries running around, it's not surprising why many inexperienced merchants avoid going through the Terminus Systems whenever possible. The only remotely definitive sign of authority in the region, is that of the Omega Space Station and its leader. The only major power residing in the Terminus Systems is that of the Krogan Clan’s space of the KMR Industrial Empire which borders Citadel Space. Ventius Sector The Ventius Sector is one of the most isolated regions of the galaxy. Technologically, it is still considerably behind most of the other factions. Its interaction with the rest of the galaxy has also been extremely limited. The Ventius Sector is home to the Interstellar Socialist Union, Eclipsian Kingdom, Legion, Colonial Union, Constanti Republic, and Osyrius Regime. The Kavari Pirates also inhabit this region and prey on the other factions. This region is highly unstable politically and is ripe with intense conflict all the time. Outer Rim The Outer Rim is located to the far east of the galactic core. It stretches from the Terminus Systems, all the way rimward to the edge of the Orion Belt. The Outer Rim is mostly dominated by the Confederacy of Independent Systems and partly controlled by the KMR Industrial Empire. While these two powers have been rivals to each other since their first meeting, relations have been peaceful, though tentious up until the recent outbreak of the Galactic War. Aside from these two warring major powers, the majority of the region is stable within their control. Though, conflict between the two is heavy. Mid Rim The Mid Rim is located just to the east of the Galactic Core and is the buffer region between the Core Worlds and Outer Rim. Much like the Attican Traverse, its westward counterpart, the Mid Rim is, for the most part, a neutral region mainly used for passage between the southern and northern areas of the galaxy. The KMR Industrial Empire holds a very strong and significant presence in the Mid Rim, being the sole major power in the region. While most of the independent groups here are moreless free and at peace with one another, aside from the usual pirate control, many are also in total fear and at the mercy of the KMR Industrial Empire as it has made and continues to make various conquests of its neighboring territories. In the outbreak of the Galactic War, the Mid Rim has become a brutal “no man’s land” of warfare between the KMR Industrial Empire and the Central Galactic Powers. Deep Core The Deep Core, also sometimes called “The Galactic Core” is a small region located at the very center of the galaxy. Very little is known about this region, even to the Rebel Alliance, who has surrounded it for more than a decade. What is known, however, is that at the very center of the galaxy and the heart of this region, lies Sagittarius A, the supermassive black hole of the Milky Way. There is also an incredibly dense amount of star systems in this region, potentially hiding new civilizations and habitable worlds, though this have yet to be fully proven. There is a lot of mystery surrounding the Galactic Core, some of it based on fact, some of it superstitious, what is known though, is that almost any ship that has gone into the Deep Core has never come out, including all but one ship to pass through the Omega 4 Mass Relay. It is said that a massive debris field resides at the center orbiting the black hole, collecting the lifeless hulls of innumerable ships from all corners of the galaxy throughout the ages. Warfare